Addictive
by Moonsetter
Summary: He doesn't understand why he fell for the for that boy to begin with or why it escalated to this point. SetoShin. PWP.


He doesn't understand how he falls for the froggish boy in the first place. Maybe it's the fact that Seto is sort of like something he'd never be. Hardworking, handsome, someone to depend, and even more traits that would make any girl fall for him if he so even tried. Or maybe it was the stories he heard form Mary. The ones about the young brave boy who one day saved the princess from her time in loneliness, he obviously knew she was talking about the fateful encounter her and Seto shared, she even made sure to add little details of how it went including the way the breeze through his hair or even how his voice would crack when he tried to sing along with the track he played for her.

At times he also suspects that the small conversations he shared with Seto when they both would stay behind in the hide out while the others went out on a mission helped the NEET's feelings flourish. No matter what the source of his feeling were the only words that came to mind when he thought about the light browned eyed boy was of how annoying such feelings were. It was almost saddening to see how those fluttery feelings made him act around Seto. At one point he had even been caught staring at the boy while he was hard at work, a wide smile making a way onto his features as he waved happily at Shintaro. Really it was just disgusting how he had this type of feeling for the boy. Lo- a great liking, yes that was all it was. Just some type of liking to a warped ideal of how a boy should be.

At some point he wondered how it got this far. From shy flushed faces when their hands accidentally touched while they were reaching for the same unimportant thing to knowing glances when things around the hideout were slower than usual and everyone is caught up in their own affairs where the pair would sneak off to Seto's room with excuses that were obviously thought up on the spot, it would then lead up to intoxicating kisses and a feeling of pure pleasure filled euphoria.

Shintaro doesn't really get how things continue to lead to this exact moment sure it was bound to happen every so often but now of all times a mission had been sent out and they, being Shintaro and Seto, were placed on hide out duty meaning they were stuck lounging around as the others left, mumbling something about how the mission would begin soon. The NEET doesn't also understand the stare Mary would give him as a light shade of red would linger onto her cheeks and a squeak of 'good luck' that didn't seem to be referring to their cruddy job in the mission was said before she bounded out the door to follow Momo's trail.

They waited around a few minutes. Shintaro playing around with his Ene-less phone and Seto off to the side fussing over his hamster, who's name Shintaro didn't bother to remember, as the silence from the almost empty apartment began to tick by before anything actually happened. Surprisingly it was the NEET that made the first move, wordlessly he made his way over to the other boy's bedroom, casting him a sidelong glace that held the tiniest trace of lust.

It didn't take long for the froggish boy to make his entrance and really Shintaro couldn't care less if he decided to show up or not. Instead he pulled the younger male along and tugged him onto the soft surface of the bed as he crashed their lips together. A moan slipping from him as he feels hands slide under his shirt and gently caress his sides as Seto's tongue slips past his parted lips and explores his mouth causing the familiar taste of honey to tickle the NEET's taste buds. The rotten boy reaches down to grab at the other's crouch and begins rubbing his hardening cock through the fabric of his pants, the younger boy unconsciously arching into his touch, a little desperate to feel more friction from Shintaro's fingers against the fabric. Soon Shintaro felt his own pants tightening around him as Seto begins breaks from his kiss and begins biting along the older male's neck.

Loud moans become breathless when Seto sucks on every so often on the mark he's making, he doesn't pull away until angry shades of red litter Shintaro's neck. They both take in each other's appearance. Feeling satisfied at the sight of cheeks flushed a deep red as they pant to keep their loudly beating hearts under control but the pathetic NEET continues with his antics a small grin threatening to appear on his lips as he hears soft grunts and moans of pleasure coming from Seto has he tries his best to repress the sounds. Eventually Shintaro grows tired of teasing touches and instead tugs at his own pants and discards them to the ground, Seto doing the same.

They move around a bit until they're positioning is better and Seto takes a deep breath before pushing his way into Shintaro's entrance. A pleasure filled moan made it past his lips as he down at Shintaro, waiting for his nod of approval before he continued. Shintaro on the other hand was regretting his hasty decision as he winced in pain, his eyes beginning to water even as he tried to will it away. Really, pain was all he felt and increased each time Seto would thrust forward the lingering thought of reminding Seto that preparation of some sort was absolutely needed next time.

Slowly the pleasure became to overcome his feeling of pain as Seto brushed against his prostate a few times. The soft mews and cries of pleasure that came out of Shintaro made Seto know to continue thrusting against his spot as the younger male leaned forward and tentatively brushed his lips against the other's before whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The froggish boy's movements become more frantic as he approached his sweet climax. His breath hitching once he feels the liquid splatter their bodies signaling Shintaro's release.

Seto Kousuke was like a poison. An addictive poison that Shintaro couldn't get his fill of.


End file.
